


An ordinary night

by orphan_account



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Home, Love, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That’s the miracle, isn’t it. Having someone who is home, who is family.





	An ordinary night

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Paige and Walter’s wedding. Boy, would I love to see that! I wonder who’d get the jitters?
> 
> (I wrote it a while back because I sort of hoped they’d get together a lot sooner than they did. That's why Ralph is younger than he should be according to canon.) 
> 
> English is my second language.

Paige was just clearing the table after dinner and Ralph was sitting on the floor by the couch, finishing a project.

No sooner had he finished the assembly of various components Paige couldn’t hope to name even in her dreams than the door opened.

Walter walked in, his “Hey” so familiar to her, warm and shy at the same time.

He stopped by Paige first, giving her a quick, almost-on-the-cheek kiss before turning to Ralph, who was already standing up with his arms outstretched in anticipation.

Walter picked him up, holding the child who was his son in all but blood close to his chest, and headed toward the bedrooms.

As Paige watched them go, Ralph waved at her and she waved back, whispering good night. Already half asleep, the boy rested his head against Walter’s shoulder.

“Did you say good night to your mom?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Paige waited where she stood until Walter came back. She had no words but it didn’t matter. A tight hug, a deep kiss, and Walter understood. They were family and he was home.


End file.
